Two Famous Detectives
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Ran is tired of waiting for Shinichi to come back, so Sonoko tells her contact a famous detective in England, and she does.How will Conan handle a detective who is just as smart as he is?How will he keep everything a secret when the detective can't keep from telling everyone everything about a deduction?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Detective Conan or Sherlock.**

Ran Mouri stared at her computer screen, and sighed, wondering what she was doing. She looked at the blank private message page. Sonoko had told her about the website, and the person who set it up. The Science of Deduction was set up by a man named Sherlock Holmes of England. He was the worlds only Consulting Detective, and, from what Ran had read about him, he was as good a detective as Shinichi at solving mysteries. Sonoko had told Ran to asked Sherlock of he could help find Shinichi and figure out hy he left in the first place. Ran took a deep breath, and started typing.

**Dear Holmes-San,**

**My name is Mouri Ran. My best friend Kudo Shinichi, a highschool detective, is sort of missing. We went to an Amusment Park a year ago to celabrate my winning a karate tournament. Close to the end of the evening, he were involved in a murder investigation, and after Shinich solved the case, he ran off, saying he would be back soon. I got the feeling I wasn't ever going to see him again, and it's almost true. I hardly get to see him anymore, and when he does show up, and doesn't stay long, and doesn't want anyone to know he's around. Shinichi is very famous in Japan, and he's very egotisticial. He used to love getting credit for the cases he solves, but now he won't let the police give him any. Whenever he solves a case, he tells the police not to say anything about him being involved at all. I'm worried about him. He calls a lot, but he's always rushed, and sounds like he's worried about getting caught by someone. He's no longer coming to school either. When I ask him what's going on, he always says he's on a really tough case, but I don't believe him. He's never had a case be this tuff. He usually sovles his most tuff cases within a few days. I dont know if he's on more than one case, of if it's just supposed to be just one tuff one, but I'm very worried about him. Can you please help me?**

**Mouri Ran**

Ran wrote the address to the agency, and sent the message. She then got off the computer, and went into the kitchen to start making dinner for when Conan got home. Conan was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. With Shinichi gone, she wouldn't have had anyone to take care of besides her dad, if Agase-Hakase hadn't asked her to take Conan in.

Conan came in just as Ran was finishing the food. "I'm home Ran-Neechan." He called.

"Oh, Conan-Kun. Welcome home. Are you hungry?" Ran asked.

"Yeah." Conan noticed Ran had been crying, and instantly felt guiltly for putting her through all this. He wanted so bad to tell her the truth, but also knew he couldn't because of the dangers. But he also saw something in her eyes. Determination? It had always been there, but for some reason it was different. More so. Conan shrugged it off. Mybe she had a karate match coming up or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Detective Conan or Sherlock.**

John Watson was sitting in his chair by the fireplace, reading the newspaper. He was waiting for Sherlock to get back home, not that he would admit it to anyone, even himself. Sherlock had left early that morning, at about seven O'clock, and had been gone for five hours. One minute he was on the computer, and the next he was rushing from the flatt, stopping only long enough to grab his coat, and scarf. Normally John would have followed him, but Sherlock left so fast, John wasn't even able to get off the couch before he was gone. He had done many things since the detective had left, but all in all, he was curious as to what had gotten the sullen man worked up. From the glimpse of Sherlock's face John had gotten, he didn't even look bored like he usually did.

Half an hour later, Sherlock rushed into the flatt, and started digging through the drawers on the desk that held tons of books, and the computers. After a minute of rummaging, Sherlock left the drawer open, and went into the kitchen to start digging through the drawers in there. After a few minutes of this, John shook his head through the doorway. "What are you looking for Sherlock?" He asked.

"Our passports. Where are they John? What have you done with them?" Sherlock asked, standing up to look John in the eyes.

"They're in my safe, where they always are. Where else would they be?" John said, walking into his room to open the safe. He pulled out Sherlock's passport, and handed it to the other man. Sherlock took it, and before John could close the safe, also removed the Doctor's. "Where are we going?" John asked. "And why?"

"Japan. We were asked to come and find someone who is sort of missing." Sherlock said.

"Sort of? How are they 'sort of' missing?" John asked.

"He still calls, and comes by every now and then. His best friend is worried about him, says he's aways acting as if someone if after him. She says that everytime he calls, he acts rushed, and as if he expects someone to find him or something." Sherlock said.

"And all that's what got you to want the case?" John asked.

"It was part of it. It sounds like he's hiding from someone. The best part is, he's as smart as I am, and as good a detective as well. He's famous in Japan. His friend, Ran Mouri, said that he used to love the spotlight and getting credit for the cases he solves, but now whenever he solves a case, he won't let the police tell the media that he was involved." Sherlock said. "The message is still on the computer is you want to read it." By now, Sherlock had moved from packing his things, to packing John's.

John went into the living room, and opened the laptop. He found the message with ease, but only because Sherlock hadn't closed the page down. He read over it. Sherlock came into the room just as John finished reading, carrying two suitcases. "It sounds like this Shinichi Kudo is hiding from someone for sure. Must be someone very dangerous if he won't tell his best friend about it. And it's been this way for a year? I wonder what it could be." John said.

"I don't know. But I am going to find out." Sherlock said.

"And I guess I have to go as well?" John said.

"I can't go anywhere without my trusty doctor in tow." Sherlock said, smirking. "You are going, right?"

John shook his head, and sighed. Of course he would have to go. "I can't let you go by yourself. Someone has to keep you out of trouble. You won't be able to get away with as much over there as you can here. Lestrade won't be there, so I guess I have to do it, not that Lestrade could do it anyway." John mumbled.

"That's right John. Lestrade won't be there. We will be by ourselves, looking for Shinihi Kudo." Sherlock said.

"What if Kudo doesn't want to be found Sherlock? If he's as smart as you, he'll figure out you're looking for him, and then you won't be able to find him if he doesn't want to be found." John said, picking up his suitcase, and following Sherlock out of the flatt.

"Where are you going Sherlock?" Sherlock and John's landlady Mrs. Hudson asked before they walked out the door.

"To Japan Mrs Hudson. We have a case to solve, and a famous detective to find." Sherlock said, walking out and hailing a taxi.

"What? Japan?" Mrs. Hudson asked John. "Why Japan?"

"Sherlock got an email from a girl in Japan, asking him to find her best friend, a famous detective by the name of Shinichi Kudo. She said he's been somewhat missing for about a year. And when I say somewhat, I mean he still calls, but is acting strangely, and has come by a few times, but won't let the police give him credit for solving any cases." John said. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, but if the things in the fridge start smelling bad, I put the seal in the top cabinet by the door. All you have to do is place it on top of the fridge, and pull it over it, closing it at the bottom. I'll deal with it when I get back." John said, just as Sherlock started pulling him toward the cab.

"Alright boys. Be careful. Keep him out of trouble John. And if he gets arrested, try and get ahold of Detective-Inspector Lestrade before you call me." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Of course." John said.

"Oh, and Mrs Hudson, if Mycroft comes by, please do not tell him where I've gone. Thank you." Sherlock said just before the taxi sped off.

"How are we getting to Japan? You told Mrs. Hudson not to tell Mycroft where we're going, but I know if we were using a normal airline, he would know right away." John said as they rode.

"I know someone who owes me a favor. He owns a plane and said we could use it to get there and back whenever we decide to leave." Sherlock said.

"Is there any other information I might need to know?" John asked.

"Yes. I researched some things. Ran Mouri is a karate champion, and the daughter of famous lawyer Eri Kisaki who is known as the Queen of the Courtroom by people she works with, and famous detective Kogoro Mouri, know as the Sleeping Kogoro by the media." Sherlock said.

"Why do they call him Sleeping Kogoro?" John asked.

"Whenever he solves a case, he goes into a sleeping like state. He sits, and closes his eyes and has people help him. He doesn't move until afterwards." Sherlock said. "He's solved many a cases that way, and a few without going into his sleeping state."

"Wow." John said.

"And Ran and Kudo are both friends with Sonoko Suzuki, daughter of the head of the Suzuki Group." Sherlock said.

"So they're friends with a rich girl?" John said.

"Yeah. I also did some reaserch on Kudo. He's the son of former actress Yukiko Kudo, who retired after marrying famous writer Yusaku Kudo. Yusaku has beed know to solve a few murder cases, and has been know to chase after Kaito Kid." Sherlock said.

"Kaito Kid? Isn't he the thief who vanished all those years ago?" John said.

"Yeah. I once chased him when he came to England before he vanished. Kaito Kid has also come out of hiding, so to speak. I don't believe it's the same one, probably an apprentice, or even his son, but not the same guy. He hasn't been seen outside of Japan, and returned all he steals now." Sherlock said handing John a picture taken from a helicopter camera.

"Who's the kid?" He asked.

"Kid?" Sherlock took the photo back. "I didn't see him before. That's odd." He said. "I'm not sure who he is though. It might be the kid seen trying to take Kid down. I believe his name was Conan Edogawa. Who names their kid Conan anyway."

"Coming from the guy who's mother named her kid Sherlock and Mycroft." John said.

Sherlock glared at John. "Good point." He said.

John couldn't help but smile. "But why would they let a kid go after a thief like Kaito Kid? Where are his parents?" John asked.

"I'm not sure. He's seen at a lot of Kid's heists though." Sherlock said.

They rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence. After paying the cab driver, they walked up to a balding, fat man in a fancy suite. "Sherlock Holmes. And is this your friend Dr. John Watson?" The man asked.

"Yes. John this if Goerge Wilham. He was once acused of murder, and I proved the police wrong." Sherlock said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Wilham." John said, skaing the man's hand.

"Same to you Dr. Watson." Wilham said. "The plane is all ready to go. Just settle in, and please don't destroy it." He said to Sherlock.

"Yes, yes, of course." Sherlock said.

After that, both men boarded the plane, and it took off, and headed for Japan.

**See any typos, or bad grammar? Please tell me so I can fix it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Detective Conan or Sherlock. Japanese will be in Bold.**

Upon landing at the Japanese airport, Sherlock had somehow managed to offend both the pilot and the flight attendants, and John had to fuss with him to put his seat belt on so they could land, which was strange cause he hadn't had to tell him to put it on when they took off. John could tell that every one of the attendants wanted to throw Sherlock out of the the plane. If it weren't for John, and the fact that their boss told them not to, they actually would have.

After getting off the plane, and getting their passport checked, they got into the car that Mr. Wilham how waiting for them. They drove in silence all the way to their hotel. At the hotel, Sherlock had to check them in because John couldn't speak Japanese. They went up to their room, and John was relieved to find it had two beds.

After unpacking, John layed down on his bed. "We should get some sleep Sherlock. I know for a fact you didn't sleep at all on the plane, and you don't want to be tired when you visit the Mouri Detective Agency tomorrow." He said to the taller man.

Sherlock looked at him, but instead of making a smart remark, he went to lay on the other bed. John was beyond surprised. "Good night John." Sherlock said.

"Good night Sherlock." John said, getting up to turn the light out. He then went back to bed, and fell asleep.

John awoke the next morning to find Sherlock next to him. He was unsurprised because this wasn't the first time this had happened. Sometimes he wondered why they even got two beds when Sherlock always ended up in his for the same reason. Sherlock had a recurring nightmare he refused to tell John about.

John shook his head, an went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out, Sherlock was sitting on the side of the bed. "Nightmare again?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Sherlock said, standing up and heading toward the bathroom to take his turn.

John wished Sherlock would talk to him about the nightmare. All he would say was he had a nightmare, and didn't want to sleep alone. At first, John was mad when he found Sherlock in his bed, but now it's kind of normal. Normally he would wonder if Sherlock was telling the truth, but one look at his face everytime he had a nightmare, John could tell it was true.

A half hour later, Sherlock came out of the bathroom, and was ready to go, so they left. They got directions, and found that they were within walking distance of the agency, so they walked.

"This is it?" John asked, looking up mat the three story building. The bottom floor held a cafe, the second floor help the agency, according to the windows, and the third floor was most likely an apartment.

"Yes it is. The window says so." Sherlock said, starting up the stairs. John rushed to catch up to him. They stopped at the door, hearing a young woman yelling.

"What's she saying?" John asked.

"She's yelling at someone. She saying, 'You drink to much father. What if someone comes in with a case?' She's basically repeating this over and over again." Sherlock said. "But no one is answering her."

John shook his head, and knocked on the door. He then pushed it open a little ways, and nudged Sherlock to speak.

Sherlock stood in the doorway. **"Hello. Are you Mouri Ran?"** He asked.

The girl looked up at the door. She had brown hair pulled into a half ponytail, held in place by a practically invisible clip, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue school uniform, and an apron. **"Yes I am. Can I help you?"** She said, bowing slightly.

**"My name is Sherlock Holmes, and this is John Watson-Sensei."** Sherlock said.

**"Oh. I didn't think you would be here so soon. Actually, I wasn't even sure you would come at all. Did you hear me yelling? I'm so sorry." **Ran said, blushing.

**"We did, but it's okay. Why were you yelling at your father?"** Sherlock asked, glad John couldn't understand him or he would be fussing at him for being nosy.

**"He's drunk, that's all. He's right over there." **Sherlock turned to see the Sleeping Kogoro sound asleep behind a desk, drunk. John turned as well, seeing Ran pointing. He was shocked at what he saw. Was that man drunk? How did this man expect to get any work done, drunk?

**"Oh. Would you like to talk about your case now?" **Sherlock asked.

**"Oh yes. Please come in." **Ran led Sherlock in, and John followed because he didn't have a choice.** "Can I get you anything to drink?" **Ran asked politely.

**"Do you have any tea?"** Sherlock asked, knowing that would be what John would want.

**"Yes. Excuse me for a moment."** Ran bowed slightly, and went into the other room.

"Where is she going Sherlock?" John asked.

"To get us some tea." Sherlock said.

"Oh." John said, wishing he could speak Japanese.

A moment later, the door to the office opened up. Both the Englishmen turned to look. **"I'm home." **A young boy said. He looked to be about eight years old, with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He could've easily passes as Ran's brother, but Sherlock noticed things that said otherwise. He also noticed that it was the boy from the picture of Kid. This was the kid who was chasing Kaito Kid.

**"Oh, Conan-Kun. Welcome home." **Ran said from the other room.

Conan looked at the two men. They were not Japanese, but they both looked familiar to him. **"Hi."** He said to them just to see if they could understand him.

**"Hello Conan."** The tall dark haired one said. The other one just smiled at him. He must not have really understood. "John, this is Conan. He says hi." The dark haired one said to his blonde friend. Conan pretended not to understand him. The shorter blonde waved his hand, but said nothing.

**"Oh, Conan-Kun, this is Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson-Sensei. They're here from England to help me with something." **Ran said, coming into the room with a tray that held four cups. She put a cup in front of each of the men, and then placed the other two on the opposite side of the table.

**"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson-Sensei? I know you. I've read Watson-Sensei's blog, and been to your website." **Conan said.

**"You've been to my website?" **Sherlock asked, kind of shocked a kid of this age would have any interest in his website.

**"You went to his website?" **Ran asked.

Conan freaked for a second. **"Uh, yeah. Shinichi-Niichan told me about it."** He said.

**"Shinichi Kudo?" **Sherlock asked.

**"Yeah?" **Conan said.

**"Oh, yeah. Conan-Kun is Shinichi's cousin. Shinichi talks to him a lot." **Ran said.

**"More than you?" **Sherlock asked.

Ran thought for a minute. **"Actually, yeah. He does. Whenever my father needs help on a case, Conan will call Shinichi for help. Conan likes to help my father with his cases. Conan has probably seen more dead bodies than even you." **Ran joked.

**"What exactly are they here to help you with Ran-Neechan?" **Conan asked. He already had an idea though.

**"I asked him here to help with Shinichi. I'm tired of waiting for him to come home and tell me what's going on." **Ran said.

**"Oh, okay. I'm going into the kitchen to call Haibara." **Conan took off into the other room.

Sherlock noticed the strange look on the kid's face. _He knows more than what he's leading on._ He thought. The kid could pass as Kudo's brother, instead of a cousin. He looked like what Kudo would look like as a kid if he had glasses. **"How long has Conan been living here?" **Sherlock asked. He then took the time to translate what has been said so far for John, who was very grateful.

Ran thought about it for a minute. **"He came to live with us the day Shinichi vanished, actually." **She said. **"He's a family member of Shinichi's neighbor as well. His parents were in an accident, and when they got better, his mother said it would be best if he stayed here with us instead of going back over seas to America."**

Sherlock thought about this for a minute. **"Please tell me what happen with Kudo from the beginning."** They talked for about half an hour.

Sherlock nodded, and then told John everything that was said. "I think it's time we went to Kudo's house to look things over." He said to the doctor, who nodded his head in agreement.

Conan, who had been listening, quickly ran into the other room. Sherlock and John were just standing to leave. **"Can I go over to Professor Agasa's house to see Haibara? We're going to work on our summer project for school."** He asked Ran. It was a lie, he and Haibara had finished the project a week before.

**"Of course, but be careful. If you decide to stay the night, let me know, okay." **Ran said.

**"Okay. I think I will spend the night." **Conan grabbed his skateboard, and bag, and ran out the door. He had to get to his house before the detective so he can keep an eye on him and his friend. If he's as good a detective as Watson-Sensei's blog, and the newspapers he had read online, then Shinichi was in trouble of being found out, and he wasn't so sure if Sherlock Holmes could keep it a secret. From what he had read, Sherlock couldn't keep his mouth shut when he came to his deductions.

Sherlock watched the boy go, curious. **"Have a nice day young lady."** He said to Ran, and hen he and John left. They started toward where Sherlock knew Kudo's house was.

"Man I wish I could understand what they were saying, instead of you having to translate for me, not that I don't appreciate it." John said.

"Yes, well. That Conan kid knows something he's not telling Ran." Sherlock said.

"I may not have been able to understand what he was saying, but I also got the feeling he was hiding something just by the way he was acting." John said.

"Well, then. Let's head over to Kudo's house now." Sherlock said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Detective Conan or Sherlock. Japanese will be in Bold.**

Sherlock and John stood in front of the large gate that led to the Kudo house. Mansion was more like it. The house was huge.

"This is it? It looks like the whole building our flatt's in." John said. "And Kudo lives here by himself?"

"That's what my research says. His parents are traveling overseas, and have been for a few years." Sherlock said. "Let's go."

John had to run to keep up with his friend. Sherlock was slightly shocked to find the gate unlocked, and even more so when he found the house itself unlocked. "This is strange. Kudo must really trust his neighbors, and strangers." Sherlock said.

"Maybe he has a security system, and doesn't feel the need to lock his doors." John said.

Sherlock chewed this over, but didn't believe it. They started walking through the house. It was a big, well furnished house that didn't really looked lived in. It was also dust free. "Who cleans his house?" Sherlock mused.

"Perhaps Ran does. She seems like the type to clean her friends house while he's away." John said.

"Maybe, or Kudo could come back to clean it some. We'll have to talk to his neighbors." Sherlock said.

They had made it upstairs, and finally found a room that looked like someone might have lived in it. It was a bedroom. The bed was made, and there were clothes in the drawers. There were books on every shelf, most were detective, and murder mysteries. "Some of these books are missing." Sherlock said.

"Really?" John said, looking where Sherlock was looking. "How can you tell?" He asked.

"There is a thin layer of dust where it hasn't been cleaned in a few weeks, and here you can see where three books once stood because it's cleaner than the rest." Sherlock said.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes like having to explain was a waste of his time, and annoying. "It means someone taken them recently. That someone is most likely Kudo." He said.

"Couldn't Ran have taken them?" John said.

"Ran Mouri didn't seem like the type to read murder mysteries." Sherlock said.

"And you are right. Ran doesn't like those types of books." Both men turned toward the door when they heard the accented English.

"You speak really good English for a kid." Sherlock said when Conan came into the room. His voice was young, but not childish like it was at the agency. "And since when do you not give Ran the title of Neechan?"

Conan laughed. John noticed how you couldn't see the kids eyes through his glasses because of the light. "Like that's what you really care about." Conan said. "I took the book from the shelf a few weeks ago. I wanted to re-read them."

"Re-read? You've read them before?" John asked.

"I've read all these book before." Conan said, his voice going to that of a young child.

Sherlock had already started to ignore them both.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with a friend." John said, remembering what Sherlock had told him.

"My friend lives right next door." Conan said, smiling at John. "I saw the gate open, and thought I would see if someone was in here."

Sherlock knew this was a lie. _Why would he lie about something like that? What was he really doing here?_ Sherlock thought.

As John talked to Conan about where he went to school, Sherlock caught sight of something in a drawer. He picked the old photo up. It was of a young girl, and a young boy. He flipped it over. The back had a few word on it. It said, 'Ran and Shinichi, age seven'. Sherlock flipped it back over and studied it.

Something hit Sherlock. He looked from the picture to Conan and back again several times. "Did you say you were Kudo's cousin?" He asked the kid.

"Yeah. Why?" Conan said. He then noticed the picture the man was holding, and his eyes grew hide slightly. If Sherlock was as good a detective as people said, then he may just figure out who Conan really was.

"Why did you say you came by here again?" Sherlock said, looking back to the photo.

"Sherlock? Why are you pestering Conan? He already told you why he came by." John said.

"How is it you can speak such good English as well?" Sherlock continued despite John's words.

"I used to live in America." Conan said, hoping to keep up his disguise a little longer.

"Really now?" Sherlock mused. "You know what? I don't believe you." He said.

"Sherlock!" John said, shocked.

"It's fine Dr. Watson. Mr. Holmes is right. I am lying." Conan said. John looked at him, and saw his eyes had vanished behind the glare from the light once more. "And I'm sure he know's about what too, don't you Mr. Holmes?" Conan looked up at the dark haired man.

John was shocked by the look on the kid's face. He seemed to look much older than his body said. He looked as if he'd seen even more than John had in war.

Sherlock was beyond ecstatic. He had never had a case like this. It was beyond anything he had ever thought was possible. But it had to be possible. "How?" He asked simply.

"What are you talking about Sherlock?" John asked.

"It's a strange story." Conan said, knowing he was caught for sure now.

"I'm feeling open minded at the moment." Sherlock said.

"The day Ran and I went to the amusement park, I saw some guys dressed in black and followed them, but you already know that. When I found them, I saw an illegal transaction between one of the man in black, and another man. I was so caught up in watching them, that I forgot the other man in black. He came up behind me, and hit me over the head." Conan sighed and sat in one of the chairs he had around his room for reading. "The only thing I remember is them saying something about a poison. A poison that couldn't be detected. But it had a rare side effect they didn't know about. It shrank my body to that of a seven year old's. I have been this way all this time, though I have been able to turn back a few times. The creator of the poison used it on herself, and was effected by the side effect. She's currently trying to come up with an antidote, but without her research, it hasn't gone well, and they only last for a short time, and only when I'm sick."

Sherlock hummed in thought. John looked at him, and saw him thinking it over. "Are you kidding me Sherlock. Do you really believe what he's saying? It's not possible. He's saying he's really Shinichi Kudo."

"Well John, 'When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'." Sherlock said. "Shinichi Kudo is now Conan Edogawa." He added with a smile. This was the best case of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sherlock, or Detective Conan. Japanese will be in Bold.**

John looked from Conan to Sherlock, and back again over and over again. He couldn't believe what was going on. Sherlock was really going to believe what this kid was saying. "Are you both serious?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "How can you even listen to this kid Sherlock. He's saying he's Shinichi Kudo. That's not possible, poison or not. I don't know how you came up with such a story, but it's ridiculous." He said, turning to scold Conan.

"I wouldn't expect you to believe me Doctor. You have a normal, logical mind. We have a different kind of logical mind though. But then again, if someone had told me the same thing before all this happened, I wouldn't have believe them either. But I've seen it myself. I'm apart of it. The other part is in the house next door. I can't explain how she did it, but Haibara, the creator, managed to make a poison that could shrink someone to a child's size body. It very rare, and I only know of two cases, mine included. " Conan said, his voice seeming to change as he spoke. Though it still sounded like a child's, it somehow sounded older, and wiser.

"I believe him, because I know it's possible. I've come close to making a poison just for that reason. I was going to give it Mycroft, but I couldn't do it. I cane close, but I wasn't able to get close enough. But to create a poison that can not be traced, as can shrink a human, even if it is just a rare side effect, is completely amazing." Sherlock said, not even looking at Conan or John.

Conan didn't even flinch when Sherlock said something about making a poison similar to the one Haibara made. He knew that even if he had managed to make one, it wouldn't help them too much.

"How did you manage to keep this from everyone for so long?" John asked, having to agree with Sherlock, and believe the boy, even though he didn't want to. If Sherlock believed him, then it had to be true, right? And he did look a lot like the Kudo had as a kid.

"I haven't been able to keep it a secret from everyone. A few people discovered it by themselves. I told me neighbor, who told my parents, who are all helping me keep it a secret. Ai Haibara, obviously. She found out while investigating to see if I was really killed by the Black Organization. Heiji Hattori, another famous teen detective, found out when I used him to solve a case once. And Kaitou Kid knows. Don't ask me how he knows, cause I don't." Conan said. "A few others know as well, and some suspect too."

"Wait a minute. Kaitou Kid knows who you are, and hasn't used it against you?" John asked.

"No. He enjoys playing around with me, and knows why I keep it a secret. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. I don't know who he is though." Conan said.

Sherlock eyed him, but couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Please don't tell anyone. This can't get out. No one can know. If it gets out, then everyone I know will be killed, even the kids I spend most of my time with. They are really only seven, and I can't let them, or anyone else I know get hurt or killed. If the organization finds out that you two are involved, that might even go after you, even though I haven't met you before today." Conan said, standing up to walk to the window.

"They would do that?" John asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Conan said.

"Sounds like Moriarty." Sherlock off handedly said.

"Who?" Conan asked, confused, turning from the window.

"My archenemy. He's evil, gay, and smart." Sherlock said.

"Why do you insist he's gay Sherlock. He as dating Molly Hooper." John said.

"I just know John. He was only dating her to get to me easier." Sherlock said.

"Is Moriarty the only name he goes by? Have you even heard him being called by a code name?" Conan asked, intentionally not giving the type of code name.

"Of course. He has many different names. Why do you ask?" Sherlock said, eyeing Conan, trying to figure the kid out.

Conan sighed. It looked like he would to tell him. "Have you even heard him being called by the name of an alcoholic drink?" He asked.

Sherlock was taken aback by this. Why ask such a question. Why would anyone be know by a name like that? Sherlock quickly hid his shock, even though he knew Conan had seen it. "Why would he be called anything like that? I've never heard of it." He said as he continued to eye the shrunken teen detective.

"The Black Organization's members go by code names, and all of them are a type of alcoholic drink. Haibara once went by Sherry, and the men who tried to kill me are Gin and Vodka." Conan said.

"I do not believe Moriarty would be involved in something like that. He likes to be in control, so I don't think he would enjoy being with your organization." Sherlock said.

"Alright. I think most of it's based here in Japan anyway. I've been trying to take them down since this whole thing began. It sucks being a teen in a kid's body. Everyone thinks I'm a kid and no one listens to me. The only real way anyone, besides the Detective Boys, listens to me, is when I say it's something Detective Mouri wants them to do." Conan says.

"Who are the Detective Boys?" John asked.

"A group of primary school kids who solve crimes. They are pretty good, and will be great detectives one day if they keep it up." Conan said.

"Why would you need to tell people to do something for Detective Mouri?" Sherlock asked after a minute of thought.

"You saw him, right? He's a drunk old man who can't solve a case on his own. I have to knock him out with my stun gun watch, and use my voice changing bowtie to solve the cases for him. _I'm_ the voice behind the Sleeping Kogoro. _I_ made the Sleeping Kogoro. _I am_ the Sleeping Kogoro. Detective Mouri has solved a few by himself, but I solve most of them for him. He can be a good detective, but most of the time he's just an idiot. He keeps falling for it. I'm surprised no one had noticed it." Conan said.

"Did Heiji Hattori?" Sherlock asked.

"Not exactly." Conan started. "On the second case me and Hattori did together, I had to use him as a voice so he wouldn't find out about me using Detective Mouri. As I was talking, Detective Mouri hit Hattori over the head, and woke him up. Hattori pretended to stay asleep though, and I continiued to solve the case, not knowing. After the case was over, Hattori confronted me about it, so I had to tell him so he wouldn't say anything to Ran."

Sherlock eyed Conan. The kid was strange alright, and he couldn't believe he had listened to him in the first place, but was glad he had. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Sherlock asked.

"Leave." Conan said, shocking both the Englishmen.

"Leave? Isn't there anything we can do to help catch the guys who did this?" John asked once he had gotten over his shock.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't think there is as of right now. I don't have much to go on, and don't want anyone else involved so they don't notice. They have probably already taken note of your arrival, and that you are here." Conan said.

John opened his mouth to speak, but Sherlock beat him to the punch. "We will leave. I plan on staying a few more days, doing what tourist do, so your friends don't get too suspicious of us. I'll tell Ran I have to leave for an emergency in a few days." He said.

"Are you sure Sherlock?" John asked. "You don't do good when you don't finish a case."

"Technically I finished my case John. I found Shinochi Kudo. I can't tell Ran where he is, but I have finished it." Sherlock said.

Everyone turned to look at Conan as his phone started to ring. Conan took the phone from his pocket, and looked at it. He then got his bowtie out, and answered the phone. **"Hey Ran. How's it going?"** He asked, using his teenage voice.

Sherlock and John were amazed by how easily he was doing all this. Sherlock was translating for John. He talked to Ran for a few minutes, mostly about school. Then Sherlock and John got even more shocked at what Conan asked next.

**"So, how's the kid?" **He said. Ran talked for a second. **"Yeah, Conan. How is my little cousin?" "That's great. Agase-Hakase loves those kids." "No, I haven't talked to Hattori in a few days. Why? Is he okay?" "Oh. Okay. As long as he's not hurt or anything. Well Bye."** Conan hung up the phone, and put it and the bow tie away. "Ran is very worried about me. I can tell. She cries herself to sleep some nights, and I come home from school, and can tell she's been crying. She cries everytime she sees me too. I hate doing it to her, but I know I have to."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Sherlock, or Detective Conan. Japanese will be in Bold.**

Conan was sitting in Agase-Hakase's living room. He had just finished telling him and Haibara about what happened with Sherlock and Dr. Watson. Haibara was still ranting like a mad woman. Conan was letting her get it out of her system. **"You are such an idiot. How could you tell complete strangers about us? Why are you so stupid?" **

When she finally stopped and let Conan speak, he said, **"I know they're strangers, and I didn't tell them right off. Sherlock Holmes is England's best detective. He helps Scotland Yard with their toughest cases. He figured it out by himself. They're not going to tell anyone. They know how to keep a secret. They're leaving in a few days. I trust them Haibara. I didn't want to tell them just like I didn't want to tell Heiji. But I don't regret Heiji finding out, and I don't think I'll regret Sherlock Holmes finding out either." **

**"You really think he won't tell anyone? Do you really think he can keep something like this a secret?" **Haibara asked.

**"I can, and will, keep it a secret Haibara Ai." **Both adult turned kids, and Agase, turned toward the sound of the voice. Conan has told Sherlock and Watson to follow him and meet the others. **"We both understand why you've kept it secret, and we do not plan on letting you and everyone you know die because of us. If they find out where you are, then it will not be because of us I promise."** He said, then translated for John.

"The doctor does not speak Japanese?" Haibara asked, her English also accented, but not as much as Conan's. "You will keep it secret then? I do not wnat them to know where we are. They will kill us and everyone we know. They will kill you as well. They do not make deals either. If they say they will make a deal with you, saying they will spare your lives if you tell them where we are, they are lying."

"I already assumed all of this. It's the same with my archenemy. He's evil, maniacal, smart, and gay." Sherlock said.

"Would you give up on the gay thing please Sherlock?" John asked.

"No I will not. Not until everyone sees what I see." Sherlock said to his friends.

"I don't care if he's gay or not. Why should I trust you not to tell?" Haibara asked.

"You really don't have to trust me. We all have secrets we need to keep." Sherlock said to the female adult turned child. "John and I will be leaving for England in a few days. Until then, we will not be going near Kudo's house, or show any sign we are really looking for him."

Haibara sighed. "Fine then. But if I find out you told someone, I will kill you myself. Same goes for you Kudo-Kun." She said, storming off into her makeshift lab.

"Don't mind her. She gets like that. She doesn't trust anyone and she hates the BO. They killed her sister. She's still mad at me for that." Conan said.

"Why would she be mad at you because they killed her sister?"

"I wasn't able to stop them. I was with her sister minutes before her death. I was following her sister while she went to meet with a few members of the Organization. I wasn't able to get to her in time to save her. She died in my arms after giving the real key to a coin locker that held some money she stole. I tried to stop her from going. I tried to keep her alive. When I got there, I ended up telling her who I was. She knew she was going to die, and I knew it too." Conan said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." John said.

"It's hard having someone die in your arms, but I can actually say, as bad as it sounds, that it's not as hard as it once was. I've seen so many dead bodies, and people dying, I've gotten used to finding a dead body everywhere I go. The police and other people think Detective Mouri is cursed, but in reality, he probably wouldn't have found any of those bodies and murders if not for me." Conan shrugged. "I'm not a lucky person. It all started the day me and Ran went to the Amusement Park. We got tangled in a murder I solved easily. After that, I've seen so many deaths and dead bodies I could beat any undertaker."

"That doesn't sound like fun. I thought I saw a lot in war." John said.

"Yeah. You'd think a soldier would see more death than a teenage boy. And the bad thing is, ever since I started living with Ran and Detective Mouri, Ran has seen more death than I know she wanted to. I hate that she has to go through so much. I really do, but there's not much I can do. No one would let a child do anything, so I can't live on my own and leave Ran. I can't live with my parents because I have to help stop the BO."

"We would be glad to help in anyway. We could even try and help from England. I'm good at what I do." Sherlock said.

"If you think you can help from England, then I can't really stop you, could I?" Conan said. "I have to go. I need to go to the library. I'm way behind on my high school homework. I'm lucky Ran keep notes so well. She puts them in my mailbox every day. I was surprised the first time I saw the notes, but I guess I shouldn't have been. Ran is strong and smart, and very motherly. She took me in as Conan easily and without asking Detective Mouri." He added as they left the house.

"Okay. Good bye Conan." John said.

"Good bye Dr. Watson." Conan replied.

"You can call me John."

"Good bye." Sherlock said as he and John started the opposite direction of Conan.

"Good bye Sherlock. Enjoy your time in Japan." Conan said.

Sherlock and John went to their hotel room to rest. They had stayed longer than they had thought. When John woke the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find Sherlock in his bed again. He wished so mad that Sherlock would talk to him about his nightmares. John shook his head, and got up to order some food. They hadn't eaten since the plane, and John was hungry. After that, John went to take a quick shower. Sherlock was still asleep when John came back, so he had to wake him.

"You need to eat something Sherlock." He said when the other man opened his eyes.

"Alright." Sherlock grumbled.

They ate together, and decided some sightseeing was a good idea. They spent the whole day doing just that. When it got dark, John went back to the hotel room to pack, and sleep, but Sherlock didn't. He wanted to sit in the park for a little while. Sitting on the park bench, Sherlock got to thinking about his nightmare.

In the dream, Sherlock was standing in front of Moriarty at the pool. John was standing beside him with the bomb strapped to his chest. It was this moment that scared Sherlock to no end. He didn't want anything bad to happen to John. He had come to realize he needed John. He realized John wasn't just his best friend, Sherlock was in love with the doctor. Things were going as they had in real life, up until the end. Just as Sherlock and John were about to leave, John stopped and looked at Sherlock.

_What's wrong John?"_ Sherlock would asked. John didn't answer, just looked down at his chest. Sherlock followed his gaze and saw the growing patch of red on John's jumper. John would look back at Sherlock, and tell him one thing.

_"You did this to me Sherlock. It's all your fault. I hate you."_ after that, he would fall to ground, dead. Sherlock would then wake up in a cold sweat, sometimes even crying. He would then feel the need to go to John. Most nights he would crawl into bed with him, some nights he would sit and watch him for a little while first. He just had to make sure John was okay.

That first night, when John had woke up to find Sherlock in his bed, and he been slightly mad, but when he asked, Sherlock could lie. He told him he had had a nightmare. One look and John hadn't said another word about it until the next time. After a little while, Sherlock finally told John it was a recurring nightmare, and he just didn't want to be alone. John now knew why the man was always in his bed, and didn't seem to mind anymore.

Though Sherlock was doing his best not to get his hopes up, he had a feeling John might feel the same way about him as he felt for the doctor.

"Hey Detective." Sherlock froze at he accented English from behind him.  
Sherlock turned to find two men behind him, both dressed in all black. One was a larger, shorter man, and the other was tall, skinny, and had long hair. "Yes?" He asked.

"Let's talk." The tall one said, an evil smirk on his face.

Sherlock did the only thing he knew to do in the situation. He stood up as fast as he could, and ran. The two men started to follow. Sherlock ran as fast as his legs would take him, but he knew it wasn't doing to be enough.

**So sorry it took so long to update, but here it is, finally. Thanks for waiting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Sherlock, or Detective Conan. Japanese will be in Bold.**

Sherlock knew when he was out matched. He may not want to admit it at times, but he knew. The moment the man approached him, saying they needed to talk, Sherlock knew he was in trouble. He had gotten up and ran as fast as he could through the unfamiliar streets. He was surprised to find no one around. The streets were empty, too empty if you asked the detective. But then again, he was used to living in England where a lot of people were out at all times. Sherlock chanced a glance behind him. The two men were on his heals, and gaining ground. Sherlock pumped his feet harder, but it was useless.

The big, brawny one had leaped at him, knocking Sherlock to the ground with an umph. "Not so fast Detective." The tall one said, lighting a cigarette.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked, trying his best to get out of the big one's grip. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Gin, and that is Vodka." The tall blonde said.

Sherlock's eyes widened. _These were the men Kudo was talking about. They were the ones who tried to kill him and instead turned him into a kid again. _Sherlock realized he was in deeper shit than he thought. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

Gin punched him in the gut. "I'll ask the questions." He said. "What were you doing in Kudo's house?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said, earning him another punch. Sherlock coughed.

"I'll ask again, what were you doing in Kudo's house?" Gin asked again.

"Looking for him. His friend's worried about him." Sherlock said.

"Really now? Why haven't they looked for him before?" Gin asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sherlock asked, then braced for the punch. "I guess she tried to find him herself first." He said.

"Do you know where he is?" Gin asked. Sherlock knew he'd get punched for it, but said 'no' anyways. Blood pooled into his mouth. "I think you're lying. Where is Kudo?" Gin asked again.

"I'm going to tell you, even if I did know." Sherlock said, spitting the blood on Gin's shoe, earning him a kick to the gut this time. "I... am not... going to... tell you... where... he is. I...do not... know." Sherlock huffed. He feared internal bleeding, but knew he couldn't tell them were he was. He wasn't going to tell them that Kudo and Haibara were kids again.

"You're stubborn." Gin said, punching Sherlock twice in the face and once in the stomach. Sherlock couldn't stand anymore. He just hung with his arms behind his back. Vodka was the only thing keeping his from face planting. "I'll break you easily." Gin added, though Sherlock didn't hear him. He was already out cold.  
Vodka quickly dropped Sherlock when a soccer ball hit him on the back of the head. Both he and Gin looked in the direction the ball came from, but didn't see anyone.

"Is that you Kudo?" Gin called. He looked at Sherlock, and seeing he wasn't going to get up, both he and Vodka went to investigate.

When they had turned the corner, Conan ran out to Sherlock, Haibara and Agase-Hakase close behind. All three of them quickly got Sherlock to Agase-Hakase's car, putting him in the back. Sherlock groaned, but did nothing else.

"Let's get him to your house Agase-Hakase." Conan said.

"Alright Shinichi." Agase-Hakase said.

"He didn't tell." Haibara said. "Even though he knew they would kill him, he didn't tell them where you were." She looked at Conan.

"I told you he wouldn't Haibara." Conan said, wiping blood off Sherlock's lips with a handkerchief from his pocket. "I'm a little surprised myself though." He added.

"It's not easy trusting people. Makes it even harder when you put the people you trust in the hands of Gin and Vodka. They're good at getting the information they want. Your friend seems good at keeping that information to himself though." Haibara shook her head as she looked into the back at Conan and the unconciouse Sherlock.

After they got the detective on the couch, Conan dug through his pockets. He pulled out a card with the name of a hotel on it. He called the hotel's front desk. **"Hello. I'm looking for a John Watson. He arrived at your hotel a few days ago with a Sherlock Homes." **He said.

**"I'm not allowed to give out that information young man." **The clerk said.

**"It's an emergency. I have his friend on my couch, hurt."** Conan said.

The clerk sighed. **"One moment."** He said after an internal battle.

There was a pause, then a confused John answered the phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Dr. Watson, it's Conan. I have Mr. Holmes laying on Agase-Hakase's couch, out cold." Conan said. "Please come over. He needs help."

"I'm on my way?" John hung up the phone. What had happened to his friend? Was he okay? John gathered what he would need, and ran from the room.

It didn't take nearly as long to get to the house as he thought it would, even though it felt like forever. He knocked on the door, and the brown hair girl answered. "Come in." She said.

John went into the house after the girl, and rushed to his flattmate's side. "What happened?" He asked, angry.

"Gin and Vodka found him, tried to get information out of him. He didn't say anything though. Your friend is strong-willed. He passed out before he said anything. He would rather die than tell." Haibara said.

"He got quiet a few hits to the stomach. I don't think there's any internal bleeding. He's breathing fine too." Conan said.

"That's good." John said.

Sherlock groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "John?" He asked in a whisper.

"Sherlock. Are you okay?" John asked.

"What are you doing here? Did they get you too?" Sherlock asked, slight panic entering his voice.

"No Sherlock. You're in Agase's house." John said.

"You must have passed out before we saved you." Conan said. "we found you in just in time. I hit Vodka with a soccer ball, and both tried to find me. We brought you here and called Dr. Watson."

"They think you're alive Kudo." Sherlock said.

"I know." Conan said. "They think we're both alive."

"I didn't confirm it. I didn't tell them anything." Sherlock said. He wanted to sit up, but his stomach hurt too much. "How bad is it?" He asked, lightly placing his hand on his stomach.

"I think you're going to be okay. I also think we should leave Japan sooner than we planned." John said.

"I agree." Sherlock said.

"I'll call Ran in the morning, and tell her you had to go back to England to handle a family problem. You have a brother, right?" Conan said.

"How are you going to do that?" Sherlock asked. "She would expect us to call her."

"You will be calling her." Conan said, tapping his bowtie. "I think you should leave tonight. I'll worry about your hotel, and everything else."

"Then you need to call for the plane John." Sherlock said.

John did just that. "The pilot said he'll be ready to fly out in three hours. That's enough time to pack and everything. Do you think we can check out tonight?" John asked.

"I'll see." Sherlock sat up, but not without pain. "I'll be okay in a minute." He said to John who rushed forward to help him.

"We'll take you to the hotel, and then to the airport." Agase-Hakase said, his English wasn't as good as Conan's or Haibara's

"Thank you." Sherlock said.

At the hotel, Sherlock had a member of the staff help him up to their room. He and John had told him it was hard for him to move, and that John couldn't do it himself. While the staff member held up Sherlock, John unlocked the door, and motioned for the man to take his friend in.

**"We'd like to check out tonight please. I would like to return to England as soon as possible."** Sherlock groaned out, trying to play on the man's sympathies.

**"Of course Holmes-Sama."** The man said, leaving.

John set Sherlock on the bed, and started packing. "Hey John." Sherlock said.

"Yes Sherlock?" John asked as he gathered their clothes.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Sure." John said, pausing to look at the the man.

"Please continue." Sherlock said. John was shocked by how shy Sherlock was acting, but did as he was asked. "Those nightmares I keep having. Well, they're about you." He said.

John looked up at him. "Me?" He asked.

"Yeah. IN the dream, you die, and blame it on me. You say that you hate me." Sherlock said. "I love you John. I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want you to die." He said.

John walked over to the other man. "You love me?" He asked, kneeling to look the other man in the eyes.

"Yeah. I have for a long time now." Sherlock said.

"I love you too Sherlock. I could never hate you, no matter what." John said.

Sherlock's head shot up. "You love me too?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have for awhile now. I don't know when, or how it happened, but it did. I tried to hide it, so you wouldn't hate me." John said.

"I couldn't hate you either. You're my first real friend. I'm not even sure of Lestrade is a friend." Sherlock said.

"Lestrade is your friend. Why else do you think he puts up with you?" John said. "Only a friend would."

Sherlock smile. "Let's so home."

Sherlock wanted to help John with the packing, but he wasn't able to move on his own yet. He watched as the military man packed everything neatly into it's place. Two and a half hours later, Conan knocked on their door, by himself, with the bell hop

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah." John said. "Let me call the clerk for help with Sherlock." John said.

"I think I can walk a little better. I think you'll be okay to do it yourself." Sherlock said, shakily standing.

"Okay Sherlock." John said.

Sherlock sighed them out, and they left. Haibara wasn't with them this time. After they got to the airport, and put everything in the plane, with Sherlock getting glares at first, but worried glanced after.

"I got something for you Sherock Holmes." Conan said. Agase-Hakase was waiting in the car.

"What is it Conan?" Sherlock asked.

Conan pulled something out of his pocket. A piece of paper, and two small gadgets. He handed them both to the man. "That's my Shinichi mumber. And that's a walkie-talkie. It's connects to me on mine. It's an odd design, but it was made for the Detective Boys. Agase-Hakase changed it so it would work in England. Use it when you can't get me on the phone, or when you just need to contact Dr. Watson." He said, handing John one too. "Use channel 6 on the dial to contact the Doctor, and channel 5 to contact me Channel 7 contracts you. Channels 1 through 4 are for the Detective Boys and Haibara." Conan said. "I would have made it a different shape, but I didn't have time."

"Thank you Conan." Sherlock said taking the device from the teen turned kid.

"I'll see you later then." Conan said, turning and leaving them without another word.

"I like him." Sherlock said as John helped into the plane.

"Me too." John said.

"We'll have to some back when this whole mess blows over. And we'll have to invite him to England some time."

"Yeah."

**Sorry it's so late. I hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Sherlock, or Detective Conan. Japenese will be in Bold.**

**I bet you all thought that was the end, didn't you? But I'm not done yet.**

Sherlock was watching the TV one evening. It had been a month since he and Watson had left Japan. Sherlock had, by some miracle, found an interesting case to take up most of that time. He had just finished it, and was once again bored.

Sherlock heard a small voice calling his name. _Homes-San, Holmes-San._ Sherlock dug through one of the drawers in his desk. He found what he was looking for. It was the Detective Boys badge Shinichi had given him.

"Hello." He said, pressing the button.

_"Thank Heavens." _Conan said.

"Kudo? What's going on?" Sherlock asked.

_"We've got a problem. The BO isn't done with you yet. They've sent an operative to England looking for you and Watson-Sensei. I'm on my way there as we speak. Agasa-Hakase and Haibara are with me." _Conan said.

"Why are you coming? Wouldn't it be better if you didn't? Won't they know you're Kudo then?" Sherlock asked.

_"I have to come Holmes-San. It's not like I can go home anyway. If Ran got a look at me right now, she'd flip." _

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

_"I'll explain when I get there." _Conan said. _"We should be there within two hours. Get Waston-Sensei, and meet me at my parent's London home." _Conan gave the address, and hung up.

Sherlock started gathering things for him and John. First he has Moriaty after him, and now this mysterious organization of Kudo's. Would it ever end?

Sherlock found John where he was supposed to be, work. "Sherlock? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" John asked.

"I got a call from Kudo. He said we need to go to him family's London home. He said that the BO is sending an operative here to take care of us." Sherlock said. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, but we need to go now."

"OKay Sherlock. I'll let my boss know. Wait right here,and don't touch anything." John left the room, and headed for him bosses office. He went in after knocking. "Sir. I have to take a leave of absence for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back, and I'm sorry I was unable to inform you sooner, but I have to go. A friend of mine is in serious trouble, and I have to help him." John left him boss without any other explanation. He stopped by the front desk, signed some papers, and left with Sherlock. If his boss didn't grant him leave of absence, then John would just lose his job. John wasn't too worried. He was good at what he did, and didn't think his boss would fire him. Sherlock and John headed to the address Conan had given them in a taxi.

The house was really big, with at least six bedrooms, and eight bathrooms. The house was in the middle of the country, away from any neighbors, and at the end of a really long dirt road that no one would want to drive on. The cabby hadn't even wanted to drive on it, spouting something about a Japanese curse and ghosts, and had made them walk the rest of the way when he was unable to convince them not to go.

Ten minutes later, Conan walked into the large house with Agase-Hakase, and Haibara following closely. Sherlock and John both noticed that Conan was wearing a hood that covered him face completely.

"What's wrong Kudo?" Sherlock asked even though he already had an idea of what it was.

Conan took the hood off, and Sherlock saw he was right. The child like face of the teen turned child was covered in bruises and cuts. "The BO got a hold of me. They don't know that I'm Shinichi, but they saw me with you guys at my house. They got me, and beat me up. I managed to escape after hearing that they were planning on sending an opperative to take care of you two, and find out what you know. I had to warn you." Conan said.

John sat Conan on the couch, and looked over his face. He knew it had been a while since it had happened, but he wanted to make sure he was okay since he also knew he hadn't went to the hospital. After assuring himself that Conan had no facial fractures, and that everything was healing okay without infection, John bandaged the worst of them after applying antibiotic cream.

"Thank you Watson-Sensei." Conan said. "I mean John."

"Sure thing Shinichi." John said.

"What are we going to do now Kudo?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know." Conan said. "We'll have to find a way to get them off your backs."

"We could leave England." Sherlock said. "As much as I dislike that idea, it may be the only one we have."

"I don't like the idea either, but if it comes down to it, my parents are in America right now, and would be happy to put you up in one of the houses we have there." Conan said. "They have a few places that they use when my dad is hiding from his publishers." Conan said.

"Why does your dad hide from his publishers?" John asked.

"He misses his deadline sometimes." Conan said.

"I believe now would be a good time to call Ran-Chan and let her know you're okay." Agase-Hakase said to Conan.

"You're right." Conan said. He walked from the room to call him friend.

"How is he doing?" John asked Conan's friends.

"As good as can be expected, I'd say" Haibara said. "He's worried about Ran-Chan right now. As well as the children. We all are."

"Ran knows nothing about the BO?" Sherlock asked.

"As far as she knows, there is no such things as the Black Organization, or a drug that can shrink some's body to that of a child, or kill you with no traces left afterwards." Haibara said. "She's had her suspicions about the shrinking, but they've put to rest not long after they appear. There have been many times that she has thought that Conan-Kun was Kudo-Kun. She's a very smart girl sometimes, but she is also a naïve girl as well. She wants the world to be a good place without killings, but it's not. And I don't blame her either. I want the same thing, but I know it could never happen."

"She knows that too. She just wants to too much to give up on the idea completely." Conan said, walking into the room, putting his cell into his pocket. "She's mad I left without telling her, but she was okay after I told her I missed my mom, and needed to see her."

"I'm so glad you missed me so much Shin-Chan." Everyone turned to see a woman and a man standing in the open doorway. "I missed you too."

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" Conan asked the two people.

Sherlock looked the two over. He recognised both of them as Shinichi's parents, Yusaku and Yukiko. Shinichi looked so much like his dad when he was in his teenage body, though he did have his mother's blue eyes.

"When you called, we thought it would be a good idea to come see you and see if we could help in any way." Yukiko said, pinching her son's cheek.

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at this, which caused him to receive a glare from Conan.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yusaku said, shaking Sherlock's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I've read your books. The Night Baron Series is very good." Sherlock said.

"Thank you Mr. Holmes." Yusaku said.

"Please, call me Sherlock." Sherlock replied. "It is also a pleasure to meet you Yukiko Kudo. I've seen a few of your movies. You are a very good actress." Sherlock said, also shaking Yukiko's hand.

"It's nice to meet another of Shin-Chan's friends." Yukiko said, shaking Sherlock's hand.

"Mom, Ran needs Conan's mother to call her and let her know that Conan is really with you." Conan said to his ever hyper mother.

"Sure thing Shin-Chan." Yukiko left the room to call Ran.

"The only parent of Conan's Ran has ever met, was his mother, Fumiyo. Fumiyo is just my mother in disguise, because my mother is the Mistress of Disguise after all. She came to get me, pretending to be a member of the BO, just to show me how easy it would have been for them to take me, and get rid of me. My dad and Agase-Hakase were in on it too." Conan said.

"I'm really surprised he didn't figure of out. I was dressed as the Night Baron from my book." Yusaku said, smiling down at his shrunken son, who crossed his arms, and huffed like the child he resimbled. Yusaku put his hand on Conan's head, and fluffed his hair, causing him to pout even more.

Sherlock found he liked watching Shinichi interact with his parents. It was almost like they were all just a bunch of friend, instead of parents and son. Sherlock thought of his own brother. Mycroft might be able to help them since he worked for the government. "Maybe I should call my brother Mycroft. He works for European government, and the queen herself trusts him greatly." Sherlock said once Yukiko came back into the room. "I don't want to call him, but his close ties with the government might be useful to all of us. He might be able to keep anyone from the BO out of England, or at least away from us."

"I think that might be a good idea. We don't have to give him every detail. We don't have to tell him I'm really Shinichi Kudo." Conan said.

"Do you think we should dress as Conan's parent's?" Yusaku asked Sherlock.

"That might be a good idea. How long do you need to get ready?" Sherlock asked.

"An hour or so. It shouldn't take long. I have everything I need in the master bedroom upstairs." Yukiko said. "Come with me Yusaku." Together, Conan's parents went upstairs to create disguises.

"My mother has never dressed my dad up for the role of Conan's dad. He hasn't even been given a name yet." Conan said.

"Well then. I guess I better call Mycroft. It will take him about an hour to get here." Sherlock pulled out him phone, and dialed the number. He never spoke on the phone, choosing to text instead, but this was too important to leave to a text that might not get through.

_"Hello Sherlock. To what do I own the pleasure of a call instead of a text?"_ Mycroft said upon answering. Sherlock had to force himself to not to say something to mean to his older brother. _"what is wrong Sherlock. You never call me."_

"I need your help Mycroft. I'm in a bit of trouble. Me and a few friends of mine from Japan." Sherlock said.

_"Japan? Is that were you went off to a month ago? Mrs. Hudson wouldn't tell me a thing."_ Mycroft asked. _"What kind of trouble are you in?" _He then asked when Sherlock said nothing.

"It's not something I wish to discuss over the phone. Come to me, and we'll talk." Sherlock gave his brother the address, and they hung up.

An hour later, Yukiko and Yusaku came downstairs. Yukiko was dressed as Fumiyo with her chubby body, and short brown, curly wig. Yusaku had on the same suite, but had on the shoulder length black wig he used for his Nigh Baron costume. He still had his mustache, but his face looked different. He still looked like Conan, but he looked different. Yukiko was wearing a blue dress suite, much like the one she had worn when she had showed up at the agency, with her glasses placed just right. Yusaku had put in contacts and removed his glasses.

There was a knock on the door, and Haibara went to answer it. "Hello. You must be Mycroft Holmes." She said.

"Yes I am young lady. You must be the child of one of Sherlock's friends." Mycroft said.

"Actually she's involved in this." Sherlock said, coming to the door behind Haibara.

"How is she involved. How much trouble can a six year old get into?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm eight." Haibara said in a dull tone.

"I'll explain after I introduce you to a few more people." Sherlock said.

**Anyone want to help me give Conan's dad a name. I don't think he was given one in the anime/manga. I hope you like this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Sherlock, or Detective Conan. Japenese will be in Bold. I'd like to thank mirajane1984 for Yusaku's name.**

Mycroft followed his brother into the large house. In the living room, he found three other adults, and another kid. Two of the adults were men. One was a half bald, white haired, larger man. The other was a tall thin man with shoulder length brown hair. The woman was a larger woman in a dress suite and glasses. The little kid was a boy. From what Mycroft could see, he looked like two of the adults, and had glasses. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a football jacket, and a baseball hat that looked slightly too big for him. He was hiding himself from full view, which Mycroft thought was strange.

"Mycroft, this is Hiroshi Agase, Hayato Edogawa, Fumiyo Edogawa, Ai Haibara, and Conan Edogawa." Sherlock said.

"And we're Heiji Hottari, and Takagi Wataru." Everyone turned to see a teenage boy with a hat similar to Conan's and a tall thin man in a suit, standing at the door.

"Heiji?! Takagi?! What are you doing here?" Conan asked, his head finally coming up to look at the two. Conan knew that it wasn't really Takagi. It had to be Kaito Kid. While Takagi might suspect that Conan was Shinichi, he didn;t know a thing about what was going on. Kaito Kid did. And he was a master of disguise.

"We came to help with ya little problem." Heiji said. "And besides, they found me. They don't care about the others, just me." Heiji added before Conan could freak about Ran.

Mycroft thought it strange that the new teenager, Heiji, looked and sounded a little different than the others. His skin was darker, and his English sounded slightly different. It had a twang to it. The moment Conan lifted his head to yell at the teen, which Mycroft thought was strange to begin with, said man's eyes widened in horror. The face of the young child was covered in bruise and cuts. It was obvious Dr. Watson had tended to him since most of the cuts had bandages on them. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked before he could stop himself. He obviously hadn't heard the last thing Heiji had said.

Conan looked at Mycroft. "I ran into a door." He said.

Mycroft blinked at the kid. "What?" He asked, not really sure if he was kidding or he really had ran into a door.

"This is the problem I was talking about Mycroft." Sherlock said.

"What do you mean Sherlock?" Mycroft wasn't used to being behind his younger brother. He was used to being one step ahead, but he knew nothing about this situation. "What is going on? How are these knds involved?"

"Conan here saw something he wasn't suposed to one day. The people involved are now trying to kill him. The same goes for Haibara." Sherlock said.

"That's what happened to my face. The people, called the Black Organization, caught me, and beat me. They were trying to see how much I knew. Sherlock-San came to Japan to look for my cousin who went missing, by request of his best friend, and he got involved by accident. My cousin, Shinichi Kudo, is also involved with the BO. The BO was also trying to see if I knew where Shinichi-niichan was. When they had me, I overheard them talking about sending an agent to 'take care of' Sherlock-San. I had to get out and warn him. I managed to escape, and went to Agase-Hakase's house to get help from them. We got on a plane, and came here. On the way, I contacted Sherlock, and told him what was going down. I told him to come here and that we had to talk." Conan said.

"Why here?" Mycroft asked. "Are you sure he's not involved in this Sherlock?" Mycroft turned to his brother.

"He's not involved with them." Sherlock said.

"Then why chose this house, and not your flat?" Mycroft asked.

"This house belongs to Shinchi's parents. It's private, and people won't go near it for fear of a real Japanese curse." Conan said.

Mycroft sighed. "Then what could I possibly do? If this organization of yours is in Japan, I can't do anything to stop them." He said.

"You might not be able to stop them in Japan, but you can stop them from coming to England. Which could stop them from killing Sherlock." Conan said.

"Do you think they could kill Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

"They already almost did." Sherlock said. "In Japan, I was sitting in the park, wasting time before we told Kudo's friend they we had to leave for England because of a family emergency. I was approached by two men. A tall thin one, and a short bulky one. Their names were Gin and Vodka, codenames for the members of the organization. They started to chase me when I ran. They caught me, and beat me. I ended up passing out, and woke up in Agase-Hakase's house." Sherlock said.

"I kicked a soccer ball at them, and they left Sherlock laying on the ground, so we got him away from them. It wasn't really that hard." Conan said.

"And what do all these other people have to do with this?" Mycroft asked, sweeping his hand to everyone else in the room.

"These are my parents." Conan pointed to him mom and dad. "Heiji and Takagi are helping me. Heiji is a detective from Osaka. He's really good friends with both me and Shinchi-niichan. And Takagi is a police officer from my hometown." Conan couldn't help but glare at the much older man. 'Takagi' only smiled. Everyone who knew who he really was thought it was creepy to see Kaito Kid's smile on Takagi's face.

"Why is a police officer involved in all this?" Mycroft turned toward Takagi. Takagi looked at Conan, and smiled. Conan sighed, but waved his hand. "What are you doing?" Mycroft asked.

Takagi pulled something out of his pocket, Heiji moved away from and over to Conan, and everyone else covered their mouths, aside from Mycroft. Sherlock and John only did it because the others did.

Takagi threw something to the floor, and a puff of smoke arose. When the smoke cleared, helped by a window someone had opened, Mycroft's eyes widened. Officer Takagi was no longer standing there. None other than Kaito Kid, The Phantom Thief, was.

"What the bloody hell? Why is he here?" Mycroft asked.

"Kaito Kid is helping us. The real Officer Takagi is not involved. He's still in Japan working on whatever case has passed his desk." Conan said.

"I mean you no harm. I also promise not to steal anything suring my stay in you lovely country." Kis said, sweeping his hat off his head, and bowing low. The hat was back on his head before anyone could see his face.

"And how do I know I can trust you? You're a thief." Mycroft was starting to loose his cool. So many things at once.

"I'm a gentleman. A gentleman doesn't break a promise." Kid smiled his signature smile.

"You can trust him. He won't do anything while he's here. He has nothing to steal, and not enough time to plan anything." Conan said.

"You appear to be the ring leader. You are the only one talking." Mycroft turned to Conan. "Why is that? Shouldn't I be talking to the adults?"

"You can talk to us all you want, but we don't know nearly as much as the kids." Hayato said, speaking for the first time.

"Conan is a smart boy. He's also a born leader." Fumiyo smiled at Conan, and pushed her glasses up.

"I trust Conan-kun more than anyone." Heiji's normal smile is gone, and he's serious.

"He's chased after me a lot, but I'm still willing to help him." Kid's smile is also gone.

"Conan-kun is just like Shinichi." Agase said.

"I trust him Mycroft." Sherlock looked at his brother. "And so does John."

"Do you really Dr. Watson?" Mycroft asked John.

"Yes." John said.

Mycroft couldn't deny that Conan seemed trustworthy, and that he was smart. He also seemed like the type to take charge when needed. "What can I do?" Mycroft asked.

"I can give you some information, and with it, you need to keep some people out of the country. Don't let them leave an airport if they get to it." Haibara said, giving Mycroft a USB stick. "Everything I know is on there."

"Why do you have it?" Mycroft asked, taking the device.

"My older sister used to work for them. She gave it to me." Haibara said.

"Used to?" Mycroft asked, eyeing the USB stick.

"They killed her." Mycroft's head shot up to look at the girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"It's okay." Haibara's emotionless demeanor never changed.

"We'll have to stay in England for a little while. We don't want to Organization to get us just yet." Heiji said.

"I'll have to hid for awhile. I don't think they believe I know where Shinchi is." Conan said.

"Let's hope not." Haibara said.

After that, Mycroft left to fix the airport problem, and Yusaku and Yukiko went upstairs to remove their disguises. It was late, so everyone picked a room, and went to bed. Kaito disguised himself as Takagi again.

Little did anyone know, things were going to get a little stranger.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Sherlock, or Detective Conan. Japanese will be in Bold.**

Mycroft plugged the USB stick into his computer. What was he really doing following his brother into such a strange thing? Following that kid names Conan? Mycroft did love his brother, and he did trust him, so maybe that was why. Sherlock didn't trust many people, so if he trusted this kid, then so could Mycroft.

Mycroft clinked on the link that popped up to open the files on the stick. Pictures popped on screen. Under all the pictures were names of alcoholic drink. Gin, Vodka, the two guys who beat Sherlock up, Vermouth, Korn, Chianti, Bourbon, and more. Why alcoholic drinks? Couldn't they have come up with something better? Mycroft thought. He read over the files. This was serious. How was it Sherlock always got himself into situations like this?

Mycroft thought for a minute. He printed the pictures, and sent them to all the airports in England. He knew there were a lot of them, but he just wanted to be sure. He also sent orders for him to be informed if any of the people in the pictures were seen entering England. He hoped that would help some. He wanted to get back to Sherlock and see if there was anything else he could help with, but first he was going to have to talk to her Majesty about everything.  
After talking to the Queen, who agreed to help in any way she could, Mycroft sent his brother a text,

_Sherlock. I told her Majesty everything. She'll help in any way she can through me. I will come over tomorrow morning. M_

He got a message back minutes later.

_Okay. We'll be here. Conan is pissed, but grateful. SH_

Mycoft smiled. He wasn't afraid of making Conan mad. He wasn't afraid of him. He was only a kid after all. The next day, Mycroft drove himself to the house his brother was staying at. He knocked, and the door was answered by Conan. "Hello Conan." He greeted.

"Hello Mycroft." Conan said, moving aside to let the government genius in. Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table, eating. Mycroft was shocked to see him doing this, but then again, it might be because both John and Fumiyo were glaring daggers at him. They must have made him eat. This, Mycroft was grateful for. His brother never ate enough.

"Good morning everyone." Mycroft greeted the people at the table.

Everyone greeted the man in their own way. The two teenagers, Heiji and Kid, who was still dressed as the Takagi, were pigging out on whatever was put in their plates. That was something that never ceased to amaze Mycroft. How can someone eat so much at one time? Haibara was eating a piece of toast while watching Agase-Hakase closely. Hayato was watching his wife glare at Sherlock, smiling. Conan sat in his chair, and drank what looked like coffee.

"Are you drinking coffee?" He asked him.

Conan looked up at him. "Yes." He answered.

"Why? Coffee is bad for kids. It stunts their growth." Mycroft said.

"Worry not for his growth Mycroft. Conan's growth is just fine." Sherlock said, picking a piece of bacon off his plate to eat.

"What do you know of a child's growth Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

"I know plenty about Conan's growth Mycroft." Sherlock responded.

"Would you both shut up about my growth. No one asked either of you." Conan said as he looked at a Japanese news paper. Where had he gotten that? And what kind of kid read the news paper?

"I must agree with Conan." Haibara said. Mycroft saw she was also drinking coffee. What was with these kids. Most kids don't even like coffee.  
"Indeed Mycroft. Conan and Haibara are fine. You don't have to worry about them when he comes to things like that." Fumiyo said, smiling at the man, her full cheeks puffing out.

"If you say so." Mycroft gave up. He knew nothing he said would make a difference to these people. He sat at the table with the others. "Her Majesty says that if you need anything at all to help in your mission, to let me know. She;ll help in any way she can. She doesn't want this in her country, but she also doesn't want it in your's either." Mycroft told the Japanese people.

"Thank you Mycroft. I wish you would have told me about it first, but since it's done, I use the offer if needed." Conan said.

"Be glad Tantei-Kun isn't pissed off. He's not nice when he gets mad." Kid smiled. "I should know." He added. "Though he is cute when he's angry." Conan blushed, though no one saw it.

Myrcoft raised an eyebrow. Sherlock placed a picture in front of the man. Mycroft looked at it. It was a picture of Kaitou Kid standing on a roof. It was shot from above, probably from a helicopter. What shocked Mycroft was that Conan was standing in front of Kid. He was in a fighting stance, with his hand up and the watch on his wrist aimed at the thief. Sherlock placed another picture on the table. Mycroft looked at him. In this one, Conan was kicking a soccer ball at a fleeing Kid. Mycroft noticed that his shoes were glowing strangely.

"His stun gun wrist watch, soccer ball belt, and power enhancing shoes. He's used these things to try and catch me many times." Kid said, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Where did you get these things Conan?" Myrcoft asked the teen turned kid.

"Agaske-Hakase made them for me. I also have others. I use them for many things." Conan said.

Yeah, like solving almost all the Sleeping Kogoro's cases. Sherlock thought, but didn't say. "What have you done so far Mycroft?" He asked his brother.

"I sent picture to all the airports in England. They are to send word if any of those people were to enter the country. If they use a disguise, then there isn't much that can be done though. I didn't send names because I knew they wouldn't use a codename to enter the country." Mycroft answered.

"Good idea. They will be less likely to disguise themselves since they will be in a country they do not operate in very often." Haibara said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Gin and Vodka volunteer to come. They have a beef with Sherlock since he managed to escape them, even if it was with help." Conan said.

"I agreed. Gin and Vodka don't take kindly to not being able to finish a job. That's one of the reasons they are so intent on finding Shinichi Kudo." Haibara said.

"Enough about that. We still need to figure out how we're going to handle them back at home. I don't think they'll go after our family and friends, as long as we're not there, but we'll have to return to Japan sooner or later." Heiji said.

"I agree. I think the others will be okay for now. The organization won't risk blowing their covers in order to get rid of so many people, especially people like Kogoro Mouri and Heizo Hattori, who are very well known." Haibara said.

"As well as Eri Kisaki, Ran's mother. She is very well known herself." Fumiyo. "And don't forget Shinichi's parents, Yukiko and Yusaku, the actress and the author."

"Yes. I don't think they would try to kill such famous and well known people just to get to one of us." Haibara took another sip of her coffee.

"So many famous people. Even I've heard of most of them. Yukiko retired from the spotlight when she married Yusaku, who wrote the Night Baron Series, correct? Kogoro Mouri is known as the Sleeping Kogoro." Mycroft said.

"You are right. Detective Mouri has become famous by solving cases while in a state of meditation. Conan helps him a lot with his cases. Detective Mouri acts as if he doesn't like Conan being around, but in reality, he needs him. Whenever Detective Mouri goes into his meditation state, he doesn't move an d has Conan, and others, help him with his case." Heiji said. "I've also helped him in his cases." Conan was proud of Heiji for not using his real name. He could see he wanted to at first. He knew it was easier to call him Conan in English, than in Japanese.

Mycroft was about to say something else when a cell phone started to ring. Everyone looked at Conan. He pulled two phones out of his pocket and looked at each. He then put one away. "It's Ran." He said. **"Hello Ran-Neechan." **He said.

Mycroft listened to Conan talking away in Japanese. He realized he was the only one in the room, other than John, who didn't know what he was saying. Even Sherlock appeared to understand. When had Sherlock learned Japanese? Mycroft wondered. Feeling stupid, Mycroft leaned into next to his brother, who was already translating for John.

**"I swear I'm okay Ran-Neechan. I'm with my mom." **Conan said. **"Yes I'm eating my vegetables. Yes I'm brushing my teeth. Yes I'm staying out of police business. Yes I'm staying out of trouble."** Conan answered one question after another. **"No I haven't seen Heiji-Niichan. No I haven't talked to him lately. I can try and call him, but I doubt he'll answer for me if he hasn't for you. Tell Kazuha-Neechan that Heiji-Niichan can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine." **This was strange to Mycroft. Why was he saying he hadn't talked to Heiji, if Heiji was sitting beside him, smiling like an idiot.

Conan talked for a few more minutes, then hung up. "You haven't talked to me Conan?" Heiji asked. "I feel so bad you didn't remember me sitting here."

"Shut up Hattori." Conan said as he threw a piece of bacon at the dark skinned detective, who popped it into his mouth with a smile.

"Why did you say that to your friend?" Mycroft asked Conan.

"Since Ran doesn't know anything about this, she doesn't know Hattori is involved either. It's best she doesn't know." Conan said.

"She a big girl. I'm sure she can handle it." Mycroft said.

"She is a big girl, but she's also an emotional one. Since this whole thing started, Shinichi Kudo had to go into hiding, so now everytime she sees him, she cries, even though he calls her all the time." Haibara said. "But then again, she is in love with him." Haibara smiled at Conan, who scowled.

Once again, a cell phone started to ring. Everyone looked at Conan, who pulled out his other phone. He looked at it, then got up and walked out of the room.

**"Must be Ran-Chan."** Hairbara said. Mycroft looked at her. He may not have known what she said, but he did understand Ran. Why would ran call Conan twice, on two different phones?

Mycroft chose not to ask. "Where is the bathroom?" He asked. He wished he hadn't drank those five cups of tea before he came.

"It's at the very end of the hall on the left." Hayato said, pointing in the direction Conan had vanished.

"Thank you. Excuse me." Mycroft stood up and walked to the bathroom. as he was leaving, he passed a door that was slightly ajar. He was going to walk right past, but he heard a voice. It wasn't the voice of any of the people in the house. He paused, and listened. He couldn't understand what was being said though.

**"I'm sorry Ran. You know I can't be there right now. I'm not even in Japan. No. I'm in America. I came to see my parents. My mom isn't here. He's not here either. Mom went to see a friend, and dad just left to go to the store. Well, I also have a case I'm helping the local police with. I'll see you when I can. Come on Ran, don't be like that. You know I wish I was there. I didn't think I would get a case. I also have a case when I get back. I'm sorry Ran. Come one. Don't yell at me. Oi, Ran." **Mycroft pushed the door slightly. **"Crap. She hung up."** Mycroft froze. That voice he knew. He pushed the door all the way open.

"What are you doing Conan?" He asked.

Conan stiffened. He turned to look a the man. "What do you mean Mycroft?" He asked.

"There was another voice. Who was that? I don't see anyone else. Only you. It kind of sounded like that Shinichi kid. I saw him in a video online once. How do you explain that?" Mycroft asked.

Conan sighed. "Damn." He said.

"Watch your mouth young man." Mycroft caught himself saying.

"I guess I have to explain everything to you now. Come with me." Conan walked right past the man, and back into the kitchen.

"Conan?" Sherlock asked when he saw a strange look in his eyes.

"Mycroft heard me talking to Ran." Conan said.

"So." John said.

"Not me as in Conan. Me as in, the real me." Conan said.

"The real you?" Mycroft asked.

"Yeah. I'm Shinichi Kudo" Conan said. Mycroft stares wide eyed at the kid. He was serious, if his eyes had anything to say about it.

"That's not possible." Mycroft said.

"It's possible. I made it possible." Haibara said to the man. "I am an adult as well. I made a poison that ended up shrinking both me and Kudo."

"Shrinking isn't possible. Do you believe this Sherlock?" Mycroft asked his brother.

"Yes I do Mycroft. It's fascinating, isn't it?" Sherlock smiled at the stunned Mycroft.

This was not happening. No only had all these people gone crazy, but so had his brother. Mycroft's face got red, ready to freak out on them all, but something stopped him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Sherlock, or Detective Conan. Japenese will be in Bold. **

A gun shot rang out loudly. A window broke and everyone hit the floor. Conan gripped his arm, gasping in pain.

"Kudo!" Haibara yelled over another gun shot.

John quickly crawled over to him. "Let me see." He said to the teen turned kid.

"Not now Doctor. We need to get out of here." Conan said.

"He's right. Follow me." Hayato said as he and Fumiyo led the group into a small closet. They all squeezed in, being extra careful of Conan. Hayato pressed something in the back of the closet and a control panel slid out. He typed in a long pass code and a door on the left wall and a door on the right wall opened up. Hayato led them into the right doorway and down a flight of stairs. Mycroft heard the door slide shut and all the light that had once filled the dark stairwell was gone. Everyone pulled out either a lighter or their phones to light the way. Haibara and Conan, who was still gripping his arm, turned on a flashlight that was in their watches.

"Where are we going?" Mycroft asked.

"This tunnel leads under the house and to the boat house in he back. We have a car back there on the back road. No one knows about the back road. We use it when we're trying to escape the media or whatever." Hayato said.

"Why would you need to escape the media?" Mycroft asked.

"Oh, that's right. We're still in our costumes." Fumiyo said. "I'm Yukiko Kudo and that's Yusaku. We're Shinichi's parents." She added.

"Oh." Mycroft didn't feel like arguing with them. The possibility was high that they really where who they claimed to be. It was more possible for them to be Shinichi's parents than it was for Conan to be Shinichi.

They walked for a while more, then came to a door that led up. Yusaku pushed the door open a little and looked around. "It's clear." He said. They all entered the small building. "Alright doctor, you can look my son over now." He said after he had closed the door. They looked to be under the boat house. There was a door on one wall, and a ladder that led up to another door on the ceiling.

John went over to the teen turned kid and helped him take his coat off. The bullet had grazed his arm pretty good, but it wasn't as bad as John had thought it would be, and not as bad as Conan had had before. John then remembered he had nothing to use to cover it up. He was about to ask if they had a first aid kit when Kid, still dressed as Takagi, handed the doctor a few long bandages.

"You never know when you might need them." He said.

"Thanks." John said, then got to work wrapping the wound.

"Just like ya to get shot Kudo." Heiji said.

"Shut up Hattori." Conan muttered as he watched John work.

"He's okay though, right John?" Sherlock asked. He had taken a liking to the kid and didn't want to see him hurt or anything.

"He's fine. Just a rather large scratch." John answered his lover.

"We can stay here for a little while and wait and make sure it's safe to leave." Yusaku said.

"That means we have time to talk about what just happened." Mycroft said, realizing he had left his umbrella in the house.

"You have had your firs encounter with the BO." Haibara said.

"Their aim isn't very good. If they wanted Sherlock dead, they should have shot better. The bullet wasn't anywhere near Sherlock." John said.

"I don't think they were aiming for Sherlock. I think they were aiming for me. The second shot might have been for him, but the first wasn't." Conan said.

"I agree with Kudo. Of they had been aiming for Sherlock, the it would have hit him. Their aim was a little off since the bullet only hit Kudo's shoulder." Haibara said.

"It was a little windy out. The wind could have blown the bullet off course." Mycroft said. "Good thing too."

"Yeah. I don't want to have to tell Ran wha happened. How do you explain something like that to someone like her? I would have to put safety glass between us." Yukiko said.

"Why?" Mycroft asked.

"Ran is a karate champion. She's broke a lot of metal poles in anger, especially when she's mad a me." Conan said. "If I, as Conan, died and someone told her who I really was, not only would she be sad, she would be mad and she would take it you on anyone near her, even the ones she loves." Conan said. "Thank you Doctor." Conan said when John was done wrapping his arm.

"I wish I had something to sew it up with though. It would heal better that way. I left my bag in the house, and the only other supplies I have are at my work place." John said.

"It's okay Doctor." Yukiko said.

"We can go get them. I can change everyone's appearance. As can Kudo's mom. We can use disguises to get around and hide from the BO." Kid said. "Right Yukiko Kudo?" Kid turned to the hyperactive mistress of disguise.

"Right Kid." Yukiko said. "I'm pretty sure we can find everything we need in the next room." She added.

Her and Kid walked out of the room and closed the door. One by one they called someone into the room and changed their looks. In he end, no one looked the same. Conan, much to his dismay, was without his glasses, and in a dress. Yukiko had put him in a waste length black wig, and a pink dress that flowed down past his knees with tanktop sleeves. She had let him keep his sneakers and belt because she knew he had to keep them close in case he needed to use them. She had given him a small backpack of a slightly darker pink to put his bow tie, skateboard, and suspender in. Conan was told that he didn't need to do anything to change his voice since he could already sound like a girl if he pitched his voice just right. It wasn't the first time he had dressed as a girl, but he still didn't like it. He had once dressed as Ayumi for a case.

Haibara was dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She had on Conan's hat and jacket and was wearing sneakers of the same blue as her shirt. Yukiko had put her hair up so she looked more like a boy. Haibara had put Conan's glasses on and said she wouldn't say a word unless necessary, and if she had to speak, would do her best to sound like a boy.

Sherlock was wearing a shorter brown wig and Yukiko had changed the angles of his facial features, meaning you could no longer see his awesome cheek bones. He was wearing a suite, and looked more like a lawyer than a private detective. Yukiko had told him to speak less scientific than normal, and change his pitch slightly to said deeper.

John was wearing a black wig, and once again Yukiko had changed his features. She had also put him in glasses and a priest uniform, white collar and everything. She gave him a bible to carry with him and helped him change the sound of his voice.

Mycroft hadn't really needed to change his appearance. He worked for the government, and they all knew the BO wouldn't kill him for fear of the queen herself taking action.

Yukiko gave Agase-Hakase a white wig to cover his bald spot and changed his face slightly. She put him a suit as well and told him not to speak unless he really had to.

Yukiko put Heiji in black pants, a black shirt, and black shoes. She lightened his skin to a milk white and added blakc makeup. She put a spiked dog collar and a cross on a chain around his neck. A black shoulder length wig was put on his head. Yukiko told him to talk more like Haibara when she was in a very depressing mood.

Yukiko and Yusaku didn't really change anything about the way they looked since they still looked like Conan's parents, though they both put on a hat. Yukiko's was a large wide brim hat with flowers the color of her suit, and Yusaku put his top hat on, and then put his glasses back on while Yukiko took her's off.

Kid, who had spent the time watching Yukiko at work, while getting new tips from her, put on a nuns outfit and changed his face and voice to look and sound like a girl's.

They all left through the door above them and went out to the parked car, looking around closely to make sure no one was watching them. "Okay. We need to pick out new names." Yusaku said as he drove down the road to where John said he worked at a clinic.

"I know. I'll pick them all out. You and I don't need to change names, and neither does Mycroft." Yukiko said. "How about Conan becomes Akiko, Ai becomes Ken'ichi, Heiji becomes Shiro, Kid is Sister Amaya, Agase-Hakase becomes Takeshi, Sherlock becomes Charles, and Dr. Watson becomes Father Jacobs." Yukiko said.

"We only use these names in public. When we're together we can call each other by our real names." Yusaku said.

Conan had given up on grumbling about being dressed as a girl, and was now talking to Heiji about who's outfit look stupider, the cross dressers or the goth wannabe. No one was surprised or bothered by Kid being dressed as a nun. It was normal for him to dress in all manner of different outfits to get away from the police.

"Can we talk about Cona being Shinichi Kudo now?" Mycroft asked.

Conan went through the story of how he had been turned into a kid. Mycroft had to admit it seemed believable, even to him. He still wasn't quiet ready to believe everything, but he decided to keep an open mind about the situation. "Okay. Let's say I believe you, why are you involved Heiji, Kid, and Haibara?" Mycroft asked.

"I made the poison that changed the both of us. I was once part of the BO, and my sister was too. They killed her a few months ago." Haibara said.

"I found out about Kudo not too long after it happened." Heiji began. "We were involved in our second case together, and he used me to solve it. He usually uses Kogoro Mouri, but since I was there and I already thought something was off about him, he used me. Kudo knocked me out with his stungun wrist watch, and then Kogoro hit me over the head, waking me up. It was then I realized everything. Kudo told me everything tha had happened, and I now help him keep his secret. I've even dressed as him before to try and fool the people into thinking it was him. We solve cases together whenever we're together. Most of the time he uses Kogoro to do his part, and I help out."

"I was already involved technically. My father, the original Kaito KID, was killed by a few lower level members who use the names of snakes as codenames. When my father's servant decided to become KID to draw out the ones who killed him, I stepped in to talk to him. After he told me what had really happened, I became KID and vowed to find the men who killed my father." Kid said in a sweet and girly voice. "I used to go up against Kudo in his teen form, and after he became a kid, I figured it out. It wasn't long after that I found out wha had really happened to him. I put two and two together and vowed to help Tantei-Kun with his problem. He still fight on my heists, but when it comes to the BO, we work together."

"Okay. That makes sense." Mycroft said.

"I think we should take Akiko to the clinic John works at." Agase-Hakase said. "Actually, I think Father Jacobs and Sister Amaya should take Akiko to the clinic. There Father Jacobs could gather the things in his locker for further use."

"That's a good idea Agase-Hakase. Can you do that Doctor?" Conan asked.

"Yeah. I can do that." John said.

They drove in mostly silence. Conan and Heiji talked about a case Heiji had finished before he had left for England. Kid and Haibara chimed in some, but mostly watched them talk.

About a block from the clinic, Conan, John, and Kid got out of the car and walked to the clinic. Conan cleared his throat, took the bandage off the cut, and brought up some tears. He pinched it a little to make it bleed again and took the handkerchief from Kid to hold against it. John picked Conan up and, together with Kid, walked into the clinic. "Excuse me. Can someone help me?" John called out in a slightly deeper voice than his normal one.

"Yes Father?" A nurse John knew well walked up to them.

"Akiko is one of the orphans at the church, and she got hurt. We're not sure what happened though. She won't talk." John said. "Oh, and I'm Father Jacobs and this is Sister Amaya." He added. Conan looked up at the woman with tears swimming his his blue eyes, a few leaking out to make tracks on his cheeks.

"Oh, poor thing." The nurse's heart went to mush. "Right this way father." She led all three of them to a small exam room. "Please wait here while I get the doctor. We had two, but one had to go away to help a friend." She smiled and left.

Kid laughed. "She's talking about you, right?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes." John said, placing Conan on the exam table.

"Okay. When she gets back, ask where the bathroom is, then go and get your things." Conan said.

"Who knew you were such a good actor Tanei-Kun." Kid said, wiping a tear away. Conan blushed deeply from the brief contact. Kid smiled.

A knock on the door drew their attention to the female doctor standing there. "Good afternoon Father Jacobs, Sister Amaya. And hello to you too Akiko. I'm Dr. Helen." She said, leaning down to look Conan in his still swimming eyes. "Do you have a boo boo?" She asked.

'I'm eight, not three.' Conan thought, nodding. "It hurts." He said, which wasn't a lie, it hurt like hell.

"Alright, let me take a look." Dr. Helen said.

"Excuse me Doctor. Can you please point me to the restroom?" John asked.

"Of course Father. It's down the hall on the right." Dr. Helen said, looking the cut on Conan's arm over. John left the room to get his things from his locker. "Can you tell me what happened Akiko?" Dr. Helen asked.

"I fell." Conan said in his best hurting little girl voice. He used one hand to move the long hair out of the way.

"Okay. Let me get some things." Dr. Helen left the room.

"You fell? That's it? No 'I fell off my skateboard'?" Kid asked.

"It's best to keep things brief." Conan said.

"Does it hurt to make those tear come at will?" Kid asked a few seconds later.

"No. Now hush, she's coming back." Conan said.

Dr. Helen came back in and began to stitch Conan's arm up. She first gave him a shot of numbing medicine, then took the surgical needle and thread and began to stitch. John returned a few minutes before she was done. In the end, Conan had to have twenty stitches. Dr. Helen put a bandage over it and instructed John on how to change it everyday. They left after giving a little information for billing. Conan had given them his parent's mailing address and nothing much else.

They went back to the car, people waving and greeting John and Kid all a long the way, and cooing over the poor hurt girl too. "That asn't too bad." Kid said.

"Speak for yourself. I hate getting stitches." Conan mumbled.

Heiji laughed at Conan when Kid told him everyone was cooing over him. Conan hit him with the backpack on had put in the floor. Heiji laughed harder.

"Now what do we do?" Mycroft asked. Everyone looked t Conan, who sighed.

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you like the new chapter.**


End file.
